This invention relates to weapons and, more particularly, to an angular firing pin or lever which cooperates with a collapsible toggle recoil system for releasing the spent shell and absorbing the recoil forces of a hand gun.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is particularly directed to weapons such as rifles and pistols wherein a novel bolt extending means is tripped from a locked position when the gun is fired, aids in releasing and ejecting the spent shell and is configured to substantially reduce the weight of the moving parts of the weapon to reduce recoil of the weapon system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the majority of all weapons of this class have been toggle actuated causing their toggle links to recede into the handle of the gun when fired to offset the effects of firing recoil and are biased toward their locked position by a spring means bearing in a given area on the toggle.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,630,119; 3,661,049; 3,709,091; 3,732,779; 3,748,961; 3,783,739 and 4,126,079 and 4,183,282 are the closest prior art known but differ from the invention claimed herein.
Since the largest contributor to the forces of recoil in toggle action weapons are the moving parts of the weapon arranged above the hands of the user, it is necessary to reduce this weight if recoil of the weapon is to be further reduced and more effectively controlled. Accordingly, the bolt design of the prior art and its spring control means arranged above the trigger hand of the user must be modified or changed.